Another Chance
by Megamind-loves-Roxanne
Summary: [Slightly AU] For Inuyasha's birthday, Sesshoumaru decides to give Inuyasha-tachi a trip to California USA! Now the group is going on a long vacation filled with romance and adventure! Only the prologue so far to set the story. I/Ka, M/S, K/Kagura pairs!


And I make my triumphant return! Yay! Hi everyone! I've missed writing fanfictions for Inuyasha and for all my friends (like lilfoxgirl and Lightning who now has a new name. Hi!)

Okay, there are a few things I want to clarify right now:

1) I had a new chapter of "The Life of a Star" and I e-mailed everyone about it but I was ignored and that made me sad :(

2) "The Life of a Star" is now on hiatus until I get my computer back. I recently moved in with my mom but my grandma threw a fit and kept ALL my stuff (my computer, PS2, games, my Inuyasha mangas and all the other ones, my fanart that I had hung up on my wall, etc.) and I'm not sure when I'll get everything back. She's a mean grandma who wants me to suffer 

3) **This note is for **Anna Kay (Was known as "Lightning-chan")**: What happened Anna-chan? I e-mailed you from my new e-mail and never got a response. Remember when you wrote that note asking if I was dead (that e-mail from months ago?) I e-mailed back but the crazy thing was that my e-mails never made it back to you no matter how much I tried. It really bites! So I e-mailed you in your new e-mail but I still haven't a response. So I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me!**

Okay, another thing I need to say, this fanfic is being written on paper. However, I am also writing it on the computers. There are two versions because I don't know which one to post up. It all depends on which one sounds better. So the next chapter won't come out so soon.

I want to apologize right now to **Coronet**. I just want you to know that I didn't copy your fic. My has a different story line. I began writing this fic MONTHS ago on paper and wrote like a couple sentences a day (although the next couple of chapters won't come out so slow…hopefully). So please don't hate me k? I love your fic (as said in my review) and I still want to see what happens though.

And forgive me if some parts are fast and if the battle is dumb. I'm not very experienced with describing fights.

Last note: This is the only chapter where the fic is a little sad. This is supposed to the prologue to the real story and the rest is supposed to be funny, romantic, waffy, and fluffy; whatever you want to call it. You'll see what happens in the later chapters. Here's a clue: **They go to California and have some fun ^^!!**

Enjoy the fic!! Please review in the end!!

Disclaimer: I don't own the cute Inuyasha ^^. But like all like Inuyasha fans I wish I did.

**Another Chance**

**~Prologue~**

By Inuyasha-loves-Kagome (A.K.A. Inu-chan)

          They leapt through the air and raced towards their destiny. It would be the place where it would all end; the end of their journey. All of them were glad that it was almost over but each of them knew that once it was, many things were going to change. A part of them weren't sure if they were ready.

          Especially Kagome and Inuyasha.

          As usual, Kagome was riding on Inuyasha's back as he bound through the forest, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou behind them on Kirara's back. She looked at him with a concerned gaze that also had a mixture of love. _I wonder if we really stand of chance. _She lifted her gaze forward. _Are we really ready to battle Naraku?_

          When Inuyasha sensed that they were close, he slowed down, making an example for the rest as they slowed down as well. "We're close Inuyasha?" Sango asked, casting a firm look towards the dog demon, betraying what she was actually feeling.

          "Aa. I can sense Naraku's presence," Inuyasha answered, not even looking at her but looking straight ahead. He, like everyone else, was giving a gaze that told you he wasn't scared, when actually he was. But unlike everyone else, he wasn't scared for himself, but for Kagome. _Maybe it would have been better if I didn't bring her._

          "Inuyasha?"

          He was jerked away from his thoughts by Kagome as she spoke softly into his ear. "Daijoubu ka?" she asked.

          He jerked his gaze away and spoke softly, not really in the mood to answer her like he always did. He felt that if did, she would get angry with him and it wasn't what they needed right now. "Aa. Daijoubu. Don't worry about me."

          Finally, he stopped and carefully set Kagome down who in turn took out her bow and strung an arrow, ready for anything. The group also stopped and climbed off Kirara's back. She stayed in her full demon form while Miroku helped his staff tightly, Sango took her boomerang in her hands, and even little Shippou looked ready to fight.

          All of them knew this was it. They were all finally going to get revenge for everything Naraku had done.

          Inuyasha, all senses alert, unsheathed Tessaiga and transformed it into its large fang form. He looked around for the rip in the air so he could perform the Kaze no Kizu and break the barrier. But when he heard a familiar laugh in the air, he knew it wasn't necessary.

          "Kukuku, Inuyasha. So, you've finally managed to find me. I applaud you for your constant persistence."

          Inuyasha growled deep in his throat and slowly moved to stand in front of Kagome, who began to look fearful. "Naraku, temee…"

          The group all saw a distortion in front of them as the forest scenery began to waver, slowly but surely revealing a large Japanese styled mansion from the feudal period. And there standing at the front gate was Naraku, a smug, evil grin on his face. He wasn't wearing his baboon pelt and he wasn't sporting long tentacles and various other youkai parts. He simply looked like a feudal lord, although an evil one.

          He spread his arms out mockingly. "Welcome everyone, to my home…and you're grave!"

          Before any of them could even blink, the oh-so-popular tentacles and other youkai parts that Inuyasha had seen before began to grow out of him, only they looked deadlier and longer than he remembered. He grew to such a length that he destroyed a large portion of the long front gate.

          Inuyasha wasted no time in attacking and charged forward, sword raised above his head and hate all over his face. "This time you die for sure, temee!"

          "Inuyasha!!"

          A large tentacle had appeared out of nowhere and struck Inuyasha, sending him flying. Kagome, who had obviously yelled his name earlier, scrunched her face in anger and straightened her bow, ready to fire. Miroku, Sango, and Kirara also got ready while Shippou backed up slowly. Sango looked over her shoulder at him. "Shippou, get away from here and hide!"

          Shippou didn't like the idea of running away and leaving everyone, especially Kagome who he thought of as a surrogate mother. "Demo…"

          "Go!"

          He then wasted no time and bound away, though he was going to make sure that he stayed close enough to watch and wait, just in case they needed him.

          Meanwhile, Kagome had let her arrow fly and it almost looked like a shooting star as it flew towards Naraku. It struck him on his side, above where the hip should have been. This distracted Naraku away from Inuyasha as he turned his huge body towards Kagome. She gulped but tried to keep her face straight. "Temee…" Naraku growled and sent a tentacle towards her. It coiled around her, wrapping her tight, and Naraku lifted her off the ground and near the only part of him that looked human.

          "Kagome-sama!"

          "Kagome-chan!"

          "Kagome!!"

          Naraku looked Inuyasha's way, who was picking himself off the floor. "Kukuku, Inuyasha. If you try anything now, the girl will die with me."

          Inuyasha's hands tightened and every muscle in his body tensed. "Naraku, you coward! Fucking using Kagome as a shield!"

          Another arrow suddenly appeared and struck Naraku in the back. He cried out in pain, the tentacle around Kagome weakening but not releasing her. Everyone turned to look at who had shot the arrow, though most knew.

          "Kikyou!"

          She was standing there in the regular pose she was always in after having shot an arrow. The bow was stilled raised and perpendicular to her body, which was turned to the left of the target and her face was the same angry look that made her look dead, although technically she was.

          She lowered her bow and glared at Naraku. "You're life end now Naraku!"

          Naraku smiled evilly, showing no fear at Kikyou's words. "Kukuku, Kikyou. It doesn't matter how many of you there are! With the largest fragment of the Shikon no Tama on my side, I'M INVISIBLE!"

          Kikyou showed no change in emotion. Suddenly, she doubled over as if in pain. She clutched her stomach, but it wasn't exactly a stomachache she was suffering from. A misty sort of fog began radiating off her.

          "Kikyou!" Inuyasha yelled with eyes as wide as saucers. However, he made no move towards her. One would think he was more worried for Kagome than for Kikyou…

          "Inu…ya…sha…" a weak voice from above called out to him.

          Although it was Inuyasha's name being called, everyone, except Kikyou, looked up and saw Kagome in the same state as the miko.

          "What's going on?!" Sango yelled, boomerang ready to attack. She had been holding back because if anyone made an attempt to attack, Naraku would surely kill Kagome.

          "Kagome!!" Inuyasha yelled in a tone that showed he was more worried for her than for Kikyou.

          The misty fog around Kagome detached itself from her body and flew towards Kikyou. Kagome slumped while the misty fog on Kikyou grew twice its size. Everyone watched in disbelief as it slowly seeped into her body. When it was gone, she remained crouched but everyone could hear her ragged breaths.

          "Kikyou!" Inuyasha yelled, trying to catch her attention.

          He got it. She raised her head slowly and then turned it towards him. She said nothing and waited for him to talk.

          Inuyasha had this desperate look on his face, as if the world was going to end and he was the only one who knew. "G-Give Kagome her soul back!"

          Kikyou looked at him for a second before her "always expressionless" face frowned slightly. She didn't respond and instead straightened herself completely and strung another bow.

          _Inuyasha…do you care for that girl more than me…?_

          A whirlwind from behind Inuyasha-tachi came towards them and Inuyasha's ears twitched a little. He knew that whirlwind anywhere. A low growl rumbled deep in his throat. "Chikusho…as if we didn't have enough problems."

          No one could react before a very familiar wolf-youkai appeared beside Inuyasha. "Finally found you, you bastard!" Kouga yelled to Naraku, not even noticing that the others were there.

          Naraku, who had watched all the going-on's with amusement, laughed. "Welcome, Kouga. Welcome to this little party I've organized."

          Kouga turned his head, looking at everyone for the first time. "You're here too dog-turd?" He didn't even let Inuyasha answer because he noticed there was a member missing from the group. "Where's Kagome?"

          Inuyasha winced inwardly. He didn't answer and instead turned to look at the soulless body of Kagome. Kouga followed his gaze and gasped. "Kagome!" he yelled, trying to wake her up. "Kagome!!"

          "She can't hear you!" Inuyasha said, forcing it out, his eyes hidden by his bangs.

          Kouga gripped Inuyasha by the collar tightly and threateningly. His growl was loud and he gave Inuyasha a look that could kill. "Why didn't you protect her dog-turd?!"

          Inuyasha went ahead and returned the grip, his growl increasing by the second. "She isn't dead!" But when he remembered, his growl disappeared and he cast his gaze away. "She just…doesn't have a soul…"

          Their little fight was interrupted by Naraku, who seemed to have forgotten all about the girl he was gripping in one of his tentacles. "As much as I'd love to keep watching you two go at each other's throats, I do believe that that wolf-youkai has the last remaining Shikon no kakera's." He raised another tentacle and sent it flying towards Kouga. "So I think I'll just go ahead and take them!"

          Both Kouga and Inuyasha had barely enough time to dodge the attack sent towards them. Well, actually, Inuyasha did but Kouga didn't. The tentacle gripped one of his ankles, making him fall flat on his face. Naraku went ahead and sent some more tentacles to take out the shards.

          "Ah!" Kouga screamed as the tentacles impaled themselves into his legs.

          Inuyasha saw this as the perfect opportunity to free Kagome, so, with Tessaiga in hand, he charged forward at Naraku who was too busy taking the shards from Kouga. He swung the sword and cut the tentacle, making Naraku yell out softly and turn around. But before Naraku could do anything, Inuyasha caught the "soulless" Kagome in his arms and held her protectively. Miroku and Sango saw that she was now safe (if you could call her state safe) and began their attack. Even Kouga helped, although he was still in pain from having his legs poked at.

          Inuyasha cradled Kagome's still form and gazed longingly into her face. To him, the whole world dissolved into nothing, leaving only the two of them. Inuyasha brought one of his hands up to her face and gently cupped her cheek, secretly wishing that with that single piece of contact, she would open her eyes.

          _Don't worry Kagome. I'll get your soul back. You're the main reason I'm fighting this battle. You're the main reason I live… For you._

          Inuyasha carried Kagome over to Kouga's two wolf companions, Haggaku and Ginta, and set her down gently before them. "Take care of her for me." The look in Inuyasha's eyes told them that if they didn't, Inuyasha would terrorize them even after his death.

          They both gulped and nodded with fervor.

          With one last look at Kagome, Inuyasha went back to the battle. Everyone was attacking at once to make sure Naraku would have trouble attacking any of them. Inuyasha decided to join in on the "fun". All the fighting he had done, all those youkai he had fought, and none of it meant as much to Inuyasha as this fight.

          He would finally get his revenge…

          _In a way,_ Inuyasha thought as he watched Sango's boomerang hit a tentacle, followed by Inuyasha striking another, _if it hadn't been for Naraku, I never would have met Kagome._

          With everyone attacking from all angles, Naraku wasn't able to block a single hit. Although he had many tentacles at his disposal, he only had one brain, therefore he could only concentrate on one person attacking him at one time, while at the same time another would attack from behind.

          And the cycle continued…

          Naraku was getting tired of this. They had cut off a lot of his tentacles already, although more kept coming at them. "Enough!" he yelled, and sent a tentacle flying towards Inuyasha. Destroy the most powerful of the group; destroy their source of power.

          Everyone paused in their attacks to see the tentacle graze Inuyasha's shoulder while he tried to get away. Inuyasha landed and checked on his wound. It wasn't deep, which was why it didn't hurt as much. Inuyasha raised his head to glare and growl at Naraku before he raised Tessaiga again and charged forward. "You **_WILL_** die today, you bastard!!"

          He swung the sword down powerfully, sending at least a little bit of his youki at Naraku. It was enough to stun him a little, giving Inuyasha time to look for the rip in the air so he could perform the Kaze no Kizu.

          However, Naraku wouldn't be hurt so easily. While everyone watched, and before anyone could react, Naraku sent a powerful youki blast towards Inuyasha, who at the same moment sent the Kaze no Kizu out.

          This unexpected blast caused the Bakuyuuha, Tessaiga's most powerful attack.

          Inuyasha hadn't even known. He had thought he was only using the Kaze no Kizu. He watched as Naraku screamed, but Inuyasha had to cover his eyes because of the bright light caused by the powerful blast.

          For a while…no one did anything.

          _Could it be over?_ Inuyasha questioned himself as he slowly removed his arms from his eyes in order to survey the scene before him.

          Indeed it was over. All that was left of Naraku were a few miscellaneous tentacles. Everything else was turned to dust. After so many battles, so much pain both physically and emotionally, Naraku was finally dead. His debt to Kikyou was finally paid off.

          "Inuyasha!!"

          His eyes widened at the voice. Masaka (It couldn't be)…!

          He turned his head towards Haggaku and Ginta. Sure enough, there, staring right back at him with a smile as side as the sun…was Kagome. _But…how is this possible?! I saw her soul go to Kikyou! Could it be that…?_ He looked towards the "dead" miko and found her still standing, bow on the floor, looking as cold and emotionless as ever. It just wasn't possible!

          During his pause to think, he didn't notice it when Kagome flung herself at him, crushing him into a hug. In fact, all of his friends were surrounding him, congratulating him on a job well done. But Inuyasha heard none of them as he looked down at Kagome's smiling face, total and utter disbelief all over his face.

          Kagome noticed his gaze and asked, "Doushita no?"

          Everyone else paused as well and simply looked at Inuyasha. However, before anyone could say anything, they heard a groaning sound coming from Kikyou. When they all turned to look at her, she was doubling up in pain again.

          Kagome then began to feel all the Shikon no Kakera's resonating, as if asking to be picked up. She took out the ones she had as she walked over and picked the other's up. Saying a small prayer, the fragments slowly began to join together, melding and repairing themselves.

          As this was going on, Kikyou's body of bones and earth was slowly clumping away. She cast her ugly face to Inuyasha, giving him an almost pleading look. She tried to reach out to him but didn't really have the strength to move. And when she tried to call out to him, all that came out was a puff of dust.

          She crumpled completely and all that was left was her soul, a ball of bright light. In turn the complete Shikon no Tama glowed bright, bringing out another soul, one no one recognized by looks, but by knowledge.

          "Midoriko!" Kagome breathed out as she stood with her palms open, the jewel cradled on them.

          Midoriko opened her eyes and held her hands out. Kikyou's soul flew towards her until it was floating above her palm. With that done, she turned towards everyone (except Kagome who was behind her) and smiled.

          "Thank you," came her soft, melodic voice. "You have all finally beaten the cause of evil and put Kikyou's soul to rest. Now she can go to hell where she belongs." Her smiled widened when she looked at Inuyasha. "But you don't need to join her." Then she turned around to face Kagome, hr smile never faltering. "I know you need the most explaining of all Kagome-san. You, like your friends, are probably wondering about the whole "soul" deal. Let me explain. Although you are in a way Kikyou's reincarnation, you were more of a way to bring her back to life. You coming here to this time period was, in more ways then one, destined. Kikyou wanted revenge on Inuyasha. After her death, she became a wandering soul for about 400-500 years, carrying the Shikon no Tama. She had been waiting by the Bone-Gobbling Well in hopes of finding a body she could use. With the power of the Shikon no Tama, she knew it would be possible to go back into the past. So when you were in your mother's womb, she decided you would be the one. The fact that you resemble her slightly is a mere side affect because her soul was larger then your at the moment, overpowering the soul you already had. However, she could not totally possess your body, so you grew up the way you should have, rather than the way she was…cold and lifeless. It was her goal to take you back to the past to carry out her revenge so she could finally rest in peace. She did not count on a lot of things. One, you freeing Inuyasha and becoming his best friend, two, Naraku and three, her getting her body back, although with only part of her soul. But that is why your soul is so large. That is why you were still yourself, even after part of Kikyou's soul was taken."

          No one said a word as they took all this information in. It was all making sense. It seemed that fate was playing an even bigger role that anyone could have ever imagined.

          Midoriko continued. "Now that it is all over, Kikyou can rest in peace. And thanks to Kagome for purifying the jewel, I was finally able to defeat the youkai I've been battling. Now even **_I_** can rest in peace." A few tears sprinkled her eyes and her smile turned a little sad. "Thank you…"

          With a final glow, Midoriko disappeared into the sky…

          Now that the battle was finally over, things in the Sengoku Jidai period were slowly going back to normal, or whatever normal was before Naraku attacked. There hadn't been youkai attacks since then which was good because everyone needed rest and time to heal (something that didn't take Inuyasha a lot of time). For Kouga, after the battle, Haggaku and Ginta took him back to their pack to heal. Kouga, however, swore that he would be going back for Kagome (although we all know that he'll just forget about it later).

          While the sakura blossoms drifted down the trees, a figure could be seen walking slowly and slightly hesitant towards a certain well, the blossoms dancing around her.

          Kagome was finally free. She didn't have any more responsibility in the Sengoku Jidai. Just one jump into the well and that was it.

          They why the hesitation?

          She stood there, a depressed look on her face as the wind blew her hair to one side. She knew this was going to be hard. She knew it ever since she admitted to herself that she loved Inuyasha. Leaving him would be the hardest thing she would ever have to do. She would rather take a billion difficult tests than having to say good-bye.

          She sighed as she slowly reached out to touch the smooth texture of the well. When she took a moment to pause her hand, a sakura pedal floated down and landed on her hand. Oh-so-carefully she lifted her hand towards her face and rubbed the soft texture of the pedal against her cheek.

          "You're skin is softer than that pedal."

Though it was whispered so she wouldn't hear it, she still heard it. She turned swiftly around and saw Inuyasha standing right in front of her, his wounds healed. He looked like he hadn't even gone through that battle. She took a moment to examine him, knowing this would be the last time she would see him. His hair was moving with hers while his hands were tucked away in his sleeves, like he liked doing. But it was his eyes…those sad eyes that would make anyone break down and cry.

          He spoke, his voice full of emotion. "You're leaving without saying good-bye?"

          She turned her eyes away from his. She couldn't stand looking into those sad eyes. All she could do was nod slowly.

          Inuyasha cast his eyes down to the floor and silenced followed. It was during these moments that both of them were finally contemplating how important the other as to the other. They had always known that they couldn't be apart from each other, but it was then that they realized **_HOW MUCH_**. Neither one knew if they could go through this now.

          "I thought it would be better," Kagome whispered very softly, breaking the silence.

          Inuyasha looked up at her, not only having not heard her, but also not understanding. "Eh?"

          Kagome gripped her hands tighter and increased the volume of her voice. "I thought it would be better if I left without saying good-bye!"

          He was so surprised it took a while for Inuyasha to register what she had said. Once he understood, he began to growl, something that didn't faze or even scare Kagome. "Bitch! How would it be better?! You actually think leaving without saying so much as a good-bye will really make things better?! That it would make this easier?!" He was angry, he felt like punching something or even shaking her, even though he always swore he would never hurt her (although he didn't know that he hurt her anyways).

          When Kagome looked back at Inuyasha, he was surprised to see that there were tears in her eyes. He realized she was hurting that much. But he hated to see her cry. He opened his mouth to say something when he felt her put something in his hand. He looked down and saw that it was a lock of hair made into a necklace.

          "Goodbye Inuyasha," Kagome said tearfully, giving him a quick kiss on his cheek.

          Without another word, Kagome ran towards the well and jumped into it, going out of his life forever…

          She had done everything so fast that it had confused and fazed Inuyasha. When he finally got his senses back, he ran towards the well and jumped in. There was still so much he wanted to tell her and so much he still wanted to share with her.

          Once he reached the bottom, he quickly looked up, hoping to see the roof of the well house from her time…but he only saw the sky.

          "No…" Inuyasha whispered, then decided to try again. When he saw the sky again, he growled in frustration rather than anger and began to pound the sides of the well. "No!" he yelled, looking like a stubborn kid.

          "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"

          After a while of yelling, cursing, and pounding, Inuyasha stopped, panting. He was too tired to pound and his voice was too coarse to yell.

          But he made a solemn promise that he would promise to keep…

          _I'll find a way back to you Kagome. I promise!_

          Kagome trudged slowly down the streets of Tokyo in her uniform, a depressed look on her face. It had been three weeks since she had come back and she still looked as dead and emotionless as Kikyou. Nothing lit a smile on her face or made her laugh.

          She was dead to the world…

          After she came back, she had engrossed herself in her studies, always locked away in her room. When her friends invited her out, she would always simply say an easy "no" and go on her way. Her friends were worried about her. Could this have to do with her jealous, possessive boyfriend? They were afraid to ask.

          They stood a few desks away from Kagome's desk, all of them looking at her with concerned gazes. They knew they couldn't let herself waste away like this! They needed to do something!

          They began to walk over to Kagome who had her head bowed and was looking at her hands as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

          "Kagome?" the one with short hair called.

          No response. Kagome continued to have her head bowed.

          They decided to just talk. Just because she didn't raise her head or respond didn't mean she wasn't listening. "Kagome," the one with short hair called nervously, though trying her best to sound like she would if they were joking around, "did you see the new student? He's been here since barely yesterday." When getting no response from Kagome, she decided to turn to the rest of them and talk, hoping to at least get Kagome to slightly lift her head with interest.

          The girl with the headband nodded vigorously. "Yeah! I saw him today before school! He lives a few houses down from me." She got this dreamy look in her eyes while the other two girls looked at her with shock. "He's so dreamy…"

          "You're **SO** lucky!" the other two girls chorused before going into their own words, thinking about the new student and sighing.

          Kagome couldn't take it anymore. She was getting a little sick of hearing them talk about some new boy. Besides, she had forgotten her math book in her locker. She needed to get it before school started.

          Without saying anything (except for maybe giving a sigh), she stood up from her desk and walked out of the classroom, hearing in the background her friends call, "Where are you going Kagome?" She simply ignored them.

          As she walked to her locker Kagome failed to notice the tears that were falling down her face. It wasn't until she was on the floor in front of her locker that she felt a drip on her hand. She picked her hand up to look at the tear and then cupped both of her hands in front of her face and wept outwardly. In the quiet hallway, the weeping was magnified ten times its normal volume.

          So loud was her crying that she didn't hear when someone walked up to her…

          "Why are you crying wench?" The question had come out softly and without a hint of gruffness.

          Kagome gasped, something that echoed throughout the hall. Slowly and doubtfully, she brought her head up, tear marks trailing down her face, still fresh. Kagome was too surprised to speak. When she opened her mouth, nothing came out.

          He reached out with both hands and pulled her up by her arms softly until she was standing. Kagome was frozen the entire time as he crushed her into the biggest hug she had ever received in her life.

          Then he spoke and said the words Kagome had been hoping he'd say one day to her. "I love you so much Kagome," he whispered into her ear, not letting her got for fear that she would disappear again.

          After the shock finally left her, Kagome returned the hug and relished in the fact that he was there; he was real in her arms. "I love you too…Inuyasha…"

          Her friends had been watching this with interest and all broke out crying, happy that their best friend was finally smiling and the same Kagome they knew. She was with her "boyfriend" again…this time for good…

          The sun poured itself into the hall, making a necklace with a lock of dark hair shine…

To be continued… 


End file.
